


Tear you apart

by fb_xmen_movieverse



Category: X-Men RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Romance, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 00:32:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4766807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fb_xmen_movieverse/pseuds/fb_xmen_movieverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда новый сосед объявился на пороге его квартиры, Майкл, конечно, знал, что его жизни суждено круто измениться. Вот только знать об этом и быть готовым - совершенно разные вещи.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tear you apart

Два года назад Джеймс ворвался в жизнь Майкла с грациозностью похмельного буйвола, а, ворвавшись, остался в ней так надолго, что было уже непросто вспомнить время, когда этого хаотично жизнерадостного засранца не было рядом. Объявившись однажды на пороге квартиры, Джеймс сиял шальной улыбкой и без конца стремился потрогать в изучаемых комнатах всё подряд, включая будущего соседа. Макэвой заваливал Майкла тонной вопросов по теме и без таковой и в целом производил впечатление человека, который непременно доведёт тебя до ручки в первую же неделю совместного проживания, но с которым, по крайней мере, будет не скучно.

Джеймс Макэвой был привлекателен настолько, что сказать ему «нет» оказалось попросту невозможно. И тот факт, что джинсы обтягивали его задницу слишком тесно, а он сам обладал чудовищной привычкой то и дело проводить кончиком языка по губам, и без того слишком ярким, при общении с ним нисколько не помогал сохранять ясность мышления.

В день их знакомства Майкл был неопытен, наивен, страдал лёгкой формой похмелья и полной неспособностью оплачивать жильё в одиночку. Неудивительно, что поведение и настойчивость Джеймса (как и его потрясающая задница в этих прямо-таки неприлично тесных джинсах) подкупили Майкла с первых же минут общения.

Спустя полчаса они уже подписывали общий договор на аренду, а к вечеру их единственная жилая комната обросла целой грудой новых вещей. Хаотичными завалами книг, бессмысленными безделицами ― скажем, неимоверно тяжелой и нелепо выглядящей статуэткой зебры, которую сам Макэвой охарактеризовал как дорогую его сердцу память о детстве, ― фотокарточками, изображения на которых были такими невнятными, что Майклу не с первого раза удавалось понять, что на них заснято, и ещё кучей прочего хлама, в который он предпочитал не вглядываться, дабы сохранить хотя бы отголосок здравого рассудка.

О том, что с этого дня его жизни было предначертано круто измениться, он подозревал с самого начала. Но подозревать и быть готовым к таким переменам ― совсем не одно и то же.

О, Джеймс был просто ужасен.

Большую часть дня он посвящал образованию: утренним лекциям в колледже и затем какое-то время ― учёбе либо в библиотеке, либо в окружении учебников на дому. И казалось бы, для Майкла, чья работа переводчиком подразумевала времяпрепровождение дома за грудой заказов, занятость Джеймса должна была стать настоящим спасением. 

Вот только Джеймс был невыносим, даже когда не делал ничего из ряда вон выходящего.

Во время зубрёжки он закрывал глаза, дабы лучше концентрироваться на прочитанном материале. Майкл любил ловить этот момент, когда можно было безнаказанно разглядывать друга, не боясь быть обнаруженным. Будучи таким, Джеймс нравился ему нестерпимо. Тёмные волосы падали на лоб, а ресницы едва заметно дрожали, пока Макэвой приглушённым шёпотом повторял про себя нужный параграф. Джеймс склонялся над учебниками так, что его футболки почти всегда задирались до поясницы, а джинсы, напротив, сползали ниже и открывали полосу светлой кожи, усеянную целой, чтоб её, россыпью бледно-золотых веснушек, и узкую резинку белья. И если бы Майкл увлекался писательским промыслом, то уже наверняка издал бы целую серию книг на темы вроде «Как пялиться на его задницу и не спалиться», «Как противостоять желанию слизать эти блядские веснушки с его блядской поясницы», «Техника бесшумной дрочки в душе» и «Как не выебать соседа, даже если очень хочется».

Оставшуюся часть суток Джеймс по обыкновению тратил на разрушение его, Майкла, представлений о спокойном и размеренном существовании. В теории он должен был оставлять своего соседа в покое хотя бы на время сна, но ночью становилось лишь хуже. 

― У меня есть ключи от выхода на крышу, ― мог заявить Макэвой ближе к полуночи, когда Майкл, вымотанный, только-только отсылал заказчикам готовые переводы. ― Знаешь, звёздное небо сегодня выглядит бесподобно.

Уже там, на крыше, Джеймс заставлял Майкла рассказывать ему о ломких переплетениях созвездий, придумывал для них новые названия, зачастую абсолютно бредовые, смотрел на небо восторженным взглядом и то и дело ненароком касался плеча Фассбендера, отчего тот всякий раз вздрагивал и очень старался не думать о том, что подобные вечера слишком уж смахивают на романтические свидания.

Они всегда разговаривали взахлёб, как угодно, о чём угодно. Джеймс по праву мог считаться одним из интереснейших собеседников, когда-либо встречавшихся Майклу. Остроумие в нём прекрасно сочеталось с эрудированностью и воистину ослиной упёртостью, что делало каждую их дискуссию занимательной, пылкой и длительной. Иногда они, забывшись, могли спорить много часов о любой ерунде: прочитанной вместе книге, увиденном фильме, общем знакомом, точкой зрения о незначительной жизненной мелочи — о чем угодно, и эти споры Майкл ценил необычайно.

С Макэвоем ему было хорошо. С Макэвоем было интересно и весело. И, честное слово, он был для Фассбендера лучшим другом из всех, и иногда Майкл искренне сожалел, что сам не может соответствовать этому уровню.

Джеймс сводил его с ума.

Джеймс одним только фактом своего существования заставлял его чувствовать себя редкостным двуличным ублюдком. Потому что желать трахнуть лучшего друга ― нихрена не в порядке вещей. Ведь просыпаться по ночам с застывшим в горле протяжным стоном, поскольку во сне скручивал, перетягивал ремнём за спиной его запястья, раздевал, целовал, кусал, лизал и отсасывал, а затем ― втрахивал в матрац и заставлял кончать раз за разом с его, Майкла, именем на губах. Всё это кажется подлым по отношению к тому, кто называет тебя лучшим другом и доверчиво засыпает по вечерам у тебя на плече, вымотавшись за день, и открывается тебе на полную, и думает, что знает о тебе всё, и, наверное, действительно знает, если не считать того, что Майкл уже второй год просто с ума по нему сходит.

― Помнишь Джереми? ― мог спросить его Джеймс в другую ночь. ― Ну, того парня с французским говором? Он подрабатывает ночным сторожем в зоопарке и сказал, что может пустить нас внутрь. Представь ― целый зоопарк в нашем распоряжении, и больше ни единой души!

Майкл печально смотрел на часы, показывающие второй час ночи, вздыхал, накидывал куртку на плечи и послушно шагал вслед за Джеймсом. И прогулка, конечно, в самом деле выдавалась отличная, но вот изнывать от желания и невозможности прижать Джеймса к прутьям ближайшей клетки, впиться в его невыносимо красный рот поцелуем, забраться руками под тонкую куртку и футболку, потереться пахом, бёдрами, зарыться пальцами в вечно растрепанные волосы на затылке, слизать его вкус и запах с открытой шеи, укусить в плечо, обвести языком длинные ловкие пальцы ― о, это в самом деле раздражало до крайности.

Из всех спиртных напитков Джеймс предпочитал виски, и это бесило Майкла еще больше. Напившись, он мог пить прямо из бутылки и тесно обхватывал стеклянное горлышко губами. А потом, медленно слизывая золотистые капли, смотрел на Майкла, завороженного этим зрелищем, пьяно смеялся и был попросту невыносим.

В Джеймсе было великолепно всё ― от острого языка и чудовищного акцента до веснушек, гибкого тела, умного взгляда и улыбки, которая всегда невообразимо теплела, стоило Макэвою встретиться с Майклом взглядом.

Они вместе готовили пасту, а потом ужинали и пересматривали все дурацкие ситкомы, которые только могли вспомнить. Сидя на узком диванчике с ноутбуком, кое-как лежащим у Майкла на коленях, Джеймс смешливо фыркал, неловко устраивал голову на его плече и опалял кожу горячим дыханием и приглушенным смехом, и, чёрт, они определённо нуждались в диване побольше, потому что каждый такой ужин заканчивался тем, что Майкл, запершись в душевой, совершенствовался в искусстве бесшумной дрочки, а Макэвой то ли делал вид, что ничего не подозревает, то ли действительно был не в курсе.

То, что Джеймс нихрена об этом не знал, Майкл понял лишь по окончанию второго года их дружбы. Это было даже забавно ― Макэвою с его проницательностью и способностью видеть людей насквозь не хватило двадцати двух месяцев, чтобы заметить: его лучший друг, живущий с ним под одной крышей, спящий в семи метрах от его кровати, влюблён в него до боли в груди, до замершего дыхания и хриплых ругательств, когда под душем ожесточённо вбивался в собственный кулак, а перед глазами стояло его, Джеймса, лицо.

Раз за разом Майкл представлял Джеймса рядом с собой, под и над собой, в себе, да как угодно, пускай даже без траха, лишь бы вообще был.

В тот знаменательный день Джеймс вернулся домой лишь под вечер, когда Майкл уже весь телефон сорвал звонками ― как этому придурку, так и их общим знакомым. Пропадать куда-то без предупреждения у них было не принято, и потому ― да, Майкл в самом деле был рассержен подобной безответственностью, вот только объявившийся наконец Макэвой не выказывал ни намёка на раскаяние. 

― Заткнись, ― сказал он и облизал губы, на этот раз, правда, без тени улыбки. ― Ничего не говори, Майк, просто заткнись.

Майкл действительно замолчал, прохладно разглядывая замершего на пороге Джеймса, который смотрел на него в ответ с убийственной решимостью человека, поднимающегося на собственный эшафот.

― Прости меня, ― заявил Джеймс. Оставалось только удивляться тому, каким севшим был сейчас его всегда приятный, хорошо поставленный голос. ― Но я больше не могу терпеть. Хватит с меня, сил уже никаких нет. Заебало в край.

Майкл удивлённо нахмурился и, откинувшись на спинку дивана, поинтересовался:

― С чего бы мне тебя за что-то прощать? Всё в порядке, дружище, просто предупреждай, если где-то задерживаешься, и не будет ничего, что я мог бы…

― Прости, ― повторил Макэвой, обрывая его на середине фразы. ― Потому что сейчас я всё нахрен испорчу.

Майкл даже сказать ничего не успел ― Джеймс порывисто шагнул вперед, преодолел расстояние между ними за считанные мгновения и вдруг опустился Майклу на колени, тесно обхватив его талию бёдрами.

Одна ладонь Джеймса вжалась в затылок Майкла, потянула на себя, другая ― нервно, судорожно огладила шею кончиками пальцев. Майкл смотрел на него молча, потому что в голове наступила оглушающая, звенящая тишина, мысли поплыли, а сердце рухнуло в самый низ живота, где налилось тугой и сладкой тяжестью, от которой моментально пересохло в горле. 

Джеймс не сказал ни слова. В его взгляде отразилось что-то почти затравленное. Не сожаление, но отчётливо читающееся: «Извини».

Майкл всё еще не был уверен, что это происходит с ним на самом деле, но уже заранее готов был простить Джеймсу что угодно.

А затем Джеймс поцеловал его.

В первую секунду — коротко и неловко. Джеймс мазнул мимолётным поцелуем по рту Майкла, отстранился, а затем, словно решившись, вжался крепче. Юркий язык проскользнул внутрь, и в следующую секунду Макэвой уже жался к нему душно и жадно, голодно, цепляя нижнюю губу острыми зубами, прикусывая, зализывая, сцеловывая отрывистой хаотичной россыпью.

И Майкл, разумеется, сломался. Ответил глухим низким стоном в его невозможно прекрасный рот, подался вперёд, чувствуя, как судорожно сжимаются пальцы на его шее, ожесточенно и сильно, до белых отметин.

Майкл и сам не понял, откуда в нём взялись силы, чтобы отстранить от себя Джеймса спустя еще несколько невообразимо долгих секунд. Дыхание сбилось, возбужденный член упирался в ширинку и болезненно пульсировал, сердце едва не захлебнулось лихорадочным стуком. Их взгляды встретились; Макэвой смотрел на него потемневшим, совершенно ошалевшим взглядом, а потом вдруг нахмурился и закрыл глаза.

― Прости, Майк. 

― Джеймс, ― сказал Майкл неестественно ровным голосом. ― Ты просто конченый придурок.

― Я сам съеду, окей? Прямо сейчас. Можешь ничего не говорить. То есть сейчас не съеду, само собой, просто уйду, а завтра пошлю кого-нибудь за вещами, может, Стива или…

― И я тоже придурок. Даже более конченый, чем ты, что в нашем случае, пожалуй, немалое достижение.

Джеймс открыл глаза. Сглотнув, уставился на него с откровенным непониманием.

― Майкл?

Майкл улыбнулся. Немного нервно, потому что, чёрт, он ждал этого два года, грыз себя за испорченность, даже надеяться не смел, а Джеймс и здесь сумел опередить его, пускай и опоздав с инициативой на полтора с лишним года.

Майкл наклонился, чтобы коротко, почти целомудренно поцеловать Джеймса в висок. Он скользнул губами ниже, легко прихватил мочку уха, поцеловал прямо за ней, языком мазнул по шее, наслаждаясь тем, как замер под его прикосновениями Джеймс. Затем опустил ладони на его талию под задравшимся краем пуловера.

Джеймс, застывший, удивленно моргнул, чувствуя, как пальцы Майкла оглаживают бока, напряжённый живот, мимолетно касаются возбужденного члена под джинсовой тканью.

На осознание понадобилось не больше пары секунд.

Осознав, Джеймс довольно, широко и немножко пьяно улыбнулся ему в ответ. 

А затем поцеловал снова.


End file.
